Oscuridad
by Akia-Judai
Summary: Yuki y SHuichi adoptan a un bebé, pero algo sale mal y sus vidas darán un giro de 360 grados, trayendo con esto angustias, odio, desconfianza, amargura, pero tambien amor y valentía y nuevos personajes que tocarán su corazón...


Lagrimas

Era una hermosa tarde de verano en la cabaña de la pareja más dispar de todo Tokio, Japón, si, hablo de Yuki Eiri y Shuichi Shindou.

En un hermoso paisaje donde los árboles de cerezo abundaban, mientras que los pétalos eran tirados por el suave y relajante viento y las montañas dejaban ver su maravilloso esplendor, había una pequeña cabaña oculta en lo mas recóndito de todo ese hermoso bosque, en le cual un niño de cabellos rosa/pálido y ojos color miel que se encontraba jugando en un columpio mientras estaba siendo custodiado por su padre.

-Papi, dame vuelo, quiero que me mesas en el columpio, ándale!- el niño se trataba de mecer solo para llamar la atención de su padre.

-No, sabes bien que a tu padre no le gusta que te mesas tan fuerte- mientras decía esto sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, había tratado de dejarlo pero es que su amiga "NIKOTINA" era la única que lo calmaba cuando cuidaba a ese pequeño niño.

-Papi…no se va a dar cuenta… esta ocupado, ándale, solo una vez- dijo mientras lo miraba con ojitos suplicantes, iguales a los de su padre

-No- fue lo único que dijo antes de meterse a la cabaña otra vez dejando solo a su pequeño niño

Dentro de la cabaña se encontraba el cantante del grupo más famosos de todo Japón, Bad Luck, pues si bien han pasado 5 años el grupo seguía igual de popular que siempre y mas aun con un niño; recostado en una hamaca cerca de una fogata se encontraba Shuichi Shindou mientras leía un libro llamado "La historia se repite" por Yuki Eiri, no sabia desde cuando le comenzó a gustar la lectura, pero ciertamente Su Yuki era uno de sus autores favoritos, no podía dejar de leer los libros de su esposo, así como Yuki de vez en cuando se encontraba escuchando una que otra canción de Shuichi.

Shuichi desvió la vista de el libro al percatarse de que su rubio amante (hay pero es que esa frase esta mas que choteada ¬¬) se acercaba a el y se sentaba a su lado, Shuichi le había hecho un espacio para que se sentara, mientras que lo miraba con una preocupación puesta en su rostro.

-Yuki… y el niño, no lo dejaste afuera solo, verdad?- Shuichi se incorporaba de la hamaca para ver a los ojos del escritor tratando de descifrar alguna palabra en ellos

-Si, pero tranquilo, esta bien- Yuki se sentó aun mas cómodo alado de Shuichi quien no dejaba de verlo con un aire de preocupación por su pequeño niño

-Yuki…- susurro en un hilo de voz - sabes muy bien que no podemos dejar solo al niño… el doctor dijo que…

-El doctor es un exagerado, es un niño esta en todo su derecho de jugar, Shuichi y tu lo sabes -dijo agarrando por la cintura a su pequeño koi de 25 años.

Shuichi se sonrojó por este acto del rubio, mientras que este ultimo solo dejó escapar un suspiro en forma de risa, le gustaba hacer sonrojar a su pequeño cantante, aunque ya hayan pasado 5 años de un hermosos matrimonio no podía dejar de hacer que Shuichi se sonrojara cuando lo tomaba o cuando le daba un beso de los mas apasionado en los labios.

Bajó su mano por toda la espalda del cantante hasta llegar al estorboso pantalón, donde introdujo una mano para buscar su objetivo pero…

-PAPÁ! - el grito del pequeño los hizo sobresaltarse, bueno para ser mas exactos hizo sobresaltar a Shuichi quien fue corriendo a ver que pasaba

-Que pasa cielo!- gritó Shuichi desesperado por ver que le pasaba a su pequeño

Lo que vieron los impactó tanto que Shuichi se quedó sin habla mientras que Yuki corría por su pequeño niño, el cual se encontraba tirado en el suelo del patio de la cabaña, estaba completamente pálido, con las manitas hacia los costados y con esos ojitos color miel cerrados, estaba boca abajo, respirando muy agitadamente.

Yuki lo cargó en sus brazos para llevarlo dentro de la cabaña, diciéndole cosas al oído para tranquilizarlo… Shuichi… Shuichi solo veía como su pequeño pronto se iría... él no quería eso… batallaron mucho para poder tenerlo… que ganaba la vida con quitárselos… que? Lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos color violetas, esos ojos que solo derramaron lagrimas por el amor de su Yuki, ahora derramaron lagrimas por el pequeño que se encontraba en los brazos de su Koibito.

Se encontraban en el carro, ninguno cruzó palabra con el otro, Yuki se esmeraba por llegar lo mas rápido que podía al hospital de la ciudad, lo que le resultaba algo casi imposible, ya que se encontraban en Kyoto, mientras que Shuichi se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto con su hijo en brazos, tratando se hacer que reaccionara, pero el pequeño no mostraba señales siquiera de vida, se empezaba a desesperar, no quería perderlo, no ahora…

Cuatro…solo habían pasado cuatro años desde que se "conocieron", si, lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer

Flash Back

Se es encontraban en el Centro de Adopciones de Shinjoku, sentados en una sala algo pequeña, pero acogedora, con hileras de silla de colores muy chillones, con las paredes pintadas de un color rosa/azulad, "extraño color", pensó Yuki mientras que busca su cajetilla de cigarrillos, ya una vez "localizada" sacó uno para metérselo en la boca (enserio Akia ¬¬?)

-Yuki! -Shuichi le quito el cigarrillo de la boca- que crees que estas haciendo? aquí hay niños, los vas a enfermar! -le decía mientras que lo señalaba con el cigarrillo acusadoramente

-Shu-chan… es solo un cigarrillo, no eh fumado nada desde hace 9 meses ¬¬ -Yuki sacaba otro cigarrillo de la cajilla

-Sí, lose… -quitándole la caja entera- pero acuérdate que estabas practicando para cuando llegara el niño, no ibas a fumar hasta que cumpliera 20 años -Shuichi se sentó en la silla que había en la sala

-Qué? Hasta que cumpla los 20? -"susurró" Yuki mientras ponía cara de pocos amigos a su Koi

No podía creer que le estuviera complaciendo un capricho a ese niño, porque eso era, un capricho que se le metió a la cabeza cuando vieron al bebé de Tatsuha y Ryuichi, a Shuichi se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio a ese pequeño, cuando lo cargó ni se diga, ese baka ni siquiera lo soltaba para dárselo a Ryuichi

Se había pasado semanas diciéndole a Shuichi que ninguno de los dos estaba "equipado" para tener un bebé, pero la terquedad de Shuichi se fue a mayores, a que me refiero con mayores? pues a que ni siquiera dormía con Yuki, tampoco le habla, solo para lo indispensable como "Ya me voy" o "Ya esta la comida", pero bueno, ya estaban ahí y que Kami-sama los protegiera, LO protegiera, de lo que sea que fueran a recibir como hijo.

Salió la enferme encargada de las familias que querían adoptar a los niños del centro

-Mmm… Familia Uesugi Shindou?...-dijo mientras levantaba la vista para tratar de localizar a la familia

-Somos nosotros enfermera! -dijo Shuichi y al momento ya se encontraba delante de ella, Yuki solo lo seguía un paso atrás, si pasaban vergüenza podría similar que solo esperaba su turno (que poca la de Yuki ¬¬)

La enfermera los vio con aire de desaprobación, al parecer no le gustaban las parejas como ellos, pero que se le podía hacer, ellos solo querían a su bebé, no esperaban ser aprobados por ella ni por nadie

-Siii… bueno…el tramite ya está hecho y pueden llevarse al niño hoy mismo -decía mientras hojeaba unas hojas de su libretita de apuntes- si eso quieren, pero todavía no tenemos los resultados de los análisis del laboratorio para ver si el niño nació con alguna enfermedad o algo -levantando la mirada- ustedes deciden, se lo llevan o esperan los resultados?

-Yuki? -volteó hacia si esposo para pedir su opinión, Oh ahora si la querría, verdad, Shuichi se sintió bicho raro, no era correcto pedirle su opinión, si francamente Yuki de seguro no quería un niño

-Para cuando estarían los resultados? -pregunto Yuki con un tono frío, mientras que Shuichi lo veía con sus ojitos bien abiertos, Yuki también quería al niño? si no, porque preguntó eso? la enfermera bajó la vista un poco algo asustada

-Ah bueno… pues para el miércoles de la siguiente semana, mas o menos

-Perfecto, el miércoles venimos por los resultados…traigan al niño…-la enfermera salió del lugar

-Yuki! -Shuichi se le pegó de un brinco a los hombros mientras decía "Yuki Ai Shiteru, Ai Shiteru, eres de lo mejor!" y lo llenaba de besitos en el rostro y finalmente en el lóbulo de la oreja, sabia perfectamente que ese era el punto mas sensible de su rubio amante (y dale con la frasecita ¬¬)

-Shuichi! -gritó el escritor mientras se quitaba de encima a ese bicho que ahora era su esposo- si no me sueltas juro que me devuelvo y haber quien rayos te ayuda a regresar con niño y todo!

-Jooo Yuki! no aceptas una muestra de cariño de mi parte? -dijo mientras se soltaba de él con un gesto infantil, ósea con los cachetes inflados y los ojitos cerrados (eso rima O.o)

-Familiares Uesugi Shindou?...ah ya los vi…aquí está el pequeño, es hombre y tiene 1 año, bueno, los cumplirá este mes -checaba su libreta para ver si estaba en lo correcto.

-Yuki llegamos en buen momento, apenas cumplirá el año, no te parece increíble, le podremos festejar su cumpleaños! -Shuichi daba vueltas con los brazos extendidos, no en súper deforma, mientras repetía la misma frase una y otra vez

Yuki lo miraba tiernamente, le gustaba ver a su koi tan feliz, no sabia como, pero ese pequeño ya significaba mas que un amor de cama, era su vida, si…eso era Shuichi, su vida…

Fin del Flash Back

Ya habían llegado al hospital, por fin, bajaron del auto, Shuichi con algo de ayuda de Yuki ya que llevaba al niño, corrieron lo mas rápido que le daban sus piernas para llegar con la recepcionista, Yuki fue el primero en hablar, Shuichi se había sentado en una de las sillas junto con el niño que ahora casi no respiraba…

-Necesito que un doctor me atienda! -gritó Yuki desesperado con los ojos mas fríos que nunca antes creyó, ni el mismo, poder tener

-Le agradecería señor… que no grite, esto es un hospital, no una cárcel, así que guarde silencio y llene estos formularios y el doctor lo atenderá después -dijo la enfermera con un tono frió e indiferente a Yuki, mientras le extendía los formularios

-No pienso llenar ningún formulario, maldita sea, mi hijo se esta muriendo necesito un maldito doctor! -dijo tirando los documentos que se le habían ofrecido al suelo y lleno de una ira que casi juraría que iba golpear a esa mujer su no se presentaba un doctor en ese momento

-Señor, le pido que se controle! -dijo la enfermera ofendida por el trato del escritor hacia ella, al parecer no sabia que tenia al mismo Yuki Eiri enfrente

-Escúcheme señorita….necesito de un maldito… doctor…-Yuki estaba apunto de perder la paciencia, la cual no era mucha en estos momentos hasta que escucho la voz de Shuichi

-Si…ya no respira doctor…usted sabe porque? -Shuichi hablaba con un señor de bata blanca, se veía de unos 48 años, creo que él era el tan solicitado doctor por el cual Yuki casi golpea a la enfermera

-Por Kami-sama, enfermera tráigame una camilla rápido! -gritó el doctor dándole la cara a la enfermera

-Enseguida Doctor Maiko

La enfermera cogió el teléfono y marco un numero, enseguida pidió por una camilla, en menos de un minuto llegaron unos enfermeros que le arrebataron al niño de los brazos de Shuichi para después colocarlo en la camilla y llevárselo lejos de ellos

-Les pido que esperen, veremos que tiene el niño y después les avisaremos

El doctor salió de la sala dejando a Yuki mirando la dirección por la cual se había ido y Shuichi sentado en una se las sillas de la sala de espera, con la cabeza baja, los brazos apoyados en sus piernas y los pies unidos hasta las rodillas, Yuki se le acerco y se agacho para después con los dedos levantarle el rostro.

-Shu-chan… Shu-chan me escuchas?... -Yuki vio los ojos de Shuichi…se encontraban vidriosos pero no derramaban ninguna lagrima…-Shuichi…-abrazándolo -tranquilo….

-….Yuki…chi…-una lagrima bajó por su mejilla

Continuara….

Ke onda gente del yaoi! espero ke les este gustando mi fic, se ke ahora va un poko rápido, pero eske este fic, al principo son varios FLAS BACK... por eso les pido ke me den tiempito...porke aunke no lo crean es algo dificil...bueno...espero sus opiniones con gusto...pero a la primera groseria comenzare a enviar virus, jaja, ntc, gracias por leerlo


End file.
